Recent advancements in computing technology has enabled large amounts of data to be collected, stored, and/or analyzed. Such data may be represented in a visual presentation (e.g., charts, graphs, maps, diagrams, etc.) in order to understand the data in an easier and quicker manner. For instance, visual presentations of enterprise data may be used to view and understand company operations, finances, performance, etc.
In many instances, visual presentations based on large amounts of data may include large numbers of visual elements. Rendering the visual elements in such visual presentations may take a long time. In addition, responsiveness to manipulations of such visual presentations may be slow. In some cases, the quality of such visual presentations may be compromised for performance.